Extremely Disney
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Madagascar and disney
1. Chapter 1

EXTREMELY DISNEY  
When Circus Zaragoza got to New Orleans they were greeted by Doctor Facilier. The evil Voodoo man smiled devilishly. " Why hello..." The doctor said. " Uh? Hello there? Are you here to see our show?" Alex asked. " Why yes and I'm also here to give you what you want." Alex looked at the man confused. As the Doctor lead the Lion someplace else Stefano watched in the back ground. " Well, I already have-Wait! You can understand me? " Alex was now very confused and didn't know how to reply to all this. " Yes, yes I can understand all animals just to know their wants and needs." Since Alex didn't want any trouble he said " Ok, ok so I just need to get going and so..um..B-" " HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME LION, " Alex stepped back and used his left arm for a shield, " Do you know how hard I had to lie just to come back to life and live with-out a soul? " Dr. Facilier was trying to make it seem he was an innocent person who had gone through a lot and is just getting along with things. Alex seemed to buy it and loosened up a bit, but not a whole lot because he knew for sure that this Doctor invented the nut house. " Ok what do you want from me? " Alex asked. Dr. Facilier looked at Alex and it all became business. " Good, now what would you like or what do you need? I can make you wildest dreams come true! " The doctor had his arm around Alex and his other arm was out as if gesturing to the universe. Alex pushed away. " Well, Like I said I didn't want or need anything. I have and need everything I could ever want." Facilier now found out it will have to take a lot more then words. He will have to use a spell or not. " Oh come on Little Lion. Don't be such a kitten. I'm sure your friends want something for you or you want something for them? " At that Dr. Facilier showed images of the others. Then a image of Gia showed up. " Especially that Beautiful Jaguar of yours, Gia, " When he finished a heart surrounded Gia and Alex began to think, " Come on, don't you want the best for her? " Facilier walked around Alex as he said this. " Just a little magic will do the trick. No harm will be done to anyone, just say the word and-" " No! No, no, no, no! I want nothing to do with this anymore! Where are we? I need to get to the circus! " Facilier was now mad, and had no choice but to use a spell. " Look Lion I have tried to be nice and offer anything and everything you want BUT APPARENTLY THAT is NOT working soo.." Alex had a confused/angry face. He wanted nothing do with this man or what he does for others. Alex then turned to leave but before he could do so something grabbed him. It was a shadow! " Hey! Let me g-!" Alex yelled but before he could finish the Shadow closed his mouth. " No, no lion. I believe it is time for your nap." The Doctor said. Mumbled something, which meant 'What?'. Then while Facilier smiled devilishly, black mist went over Alex. He sneezed, and then everything became blurry. Finally Alex fell into a very, very, VERY deep sleep. And he snored, but the Shadow stopped that quickly. " Well...I never liked lions anyway..." Facilier said. With that Facilier, the Shadow, and Alex then left into the little shop.  
Poor Stefano, who was watching everything in the background, was scared and then ran back to the circus.  
" GIA!"  
Gia quickly turned her head to see Stefano already clinging to her and sobbing. " What is wrong? " She asked. Stefano looked up with red, puffy, wet eyes and said  
" He-a took Alice..." Gia gasped. Then thought for a moment. ' If this was true then she need to get with the others and tell them' " Stefano who is HE?" Gia asked. " He-a is a evil person-a! He use shadows and-a spells! He made-a Alice Float and-a Sleep! Gia! He no-a Nice!" Stefano yelled still clinging on to Gia and sobbing. Gia thought hard. " He is probably the 'Shadow Man', as they here call it! Stefano this is important so can you show me where you last saw them?" With that Stefano said " Follow-a me!" and then two were off.  
Anna: Cliff Hanger!  
Vitaly: Very interesting.  
Anna: I know right!  
Tiana(Princess and the Frog): Wow, hope Alex gets away from the Shadow Man. He is never someone you want to just..Bump in to.  
Naveen(Princess and the Frog): Trust us, we know from experience.

l  
O - Cliff Hanger!  
-l

:^3 - Person with Mustache!

(-(-(-(- -)-)-)-) - Asian people!

O_o - Crazed Person!

XD - Laughing face  
English  
Everyone: Good Night!  
Italian  
Tutti: Good Night!  
Russian  
Все: Доброй ночи!  
Back to English  
Everyone: Good Night! 


	2. Chapter 2

EXTREMELY DISNEY  
Alex was still sleeping while Facilier was thinking. Then Dr. Facilier got a wonderful idea.  
Stefano had shown Gia where he last saw the man and his lion friend. After that they had left to get help and some professionals on this whole operation.  
" So how we communicate with them? I don't think they speak animal? " Vitaly asked.  
" Ok, so what if they don't speak animal. We will find a way to talk to them. " Gia told the tiger. They were hiding behind the corner in Tiana's restaurant. Gia was trying to figure out a plan so that they wouldn't make such a commotion in the place. As she was thinking Stefano just ran up to Tiana and Naveen. " Stefano! no! " Gia whispered. The Princess and Prince freaked out when Stefano showed up.

" Oh! Can you-a Please Help Us-a? Our friend Alice has-a been Animal-napped! " Stefano yelled. Tiana looked down at the poor Sea lion. " Awww! Don't worry little buddy, ok I will help you." Tiana said. Gia and Vitaly looked at each other with surprised faces. Guess She can speak animal. Tiana bent down to look at Stefano. " Where and who is your friend and who took him?" Naveen bent down as well. Stefano looked behind him at Gia and Vitaly, who were still behind the corner. Tiana saw them and gestured them to come out. Which they did. " Our friend's name-a is Alice and he-a is a lion, he was-a also taken by a man with shadows-a." Stefano said. Tiana gasped and stood up. " The Shadow Man! We have to find him fast but we will also need someones help." " Like who?" Gia asked. " Mama Odie." With that all five were off.  
After a while Alex woke up. He had noticed that he was in a Voodoo shop. " What in the world? How did I-" " Pathetic lion. Now, What do you want? " Facilier asked. Alex was infuriated. " I want nothing to do with you! I just want to get out of here and back with my friends! So let me go! " Facilier smiled again. He got out a doll that looked like Alex and punctured his arm. Then threw Alex to the ground which knocked him out again. And finally put him in a box that looked as if he was back in the circus. Facilier's plan was doing very well, But he will soon learn that coming back from the dead will be much more worse than dying in the first place.  
Anna: Well I have to go so no dialogue Today bye!


	3. Chapter 3

EXTREMELY DISNEY  
Alex woke up to see he was back in the circus. Then he went to walking around then hit a wall. " What in the world?" Then Alex got it. " OH NO! I'M IN A BOX! AGAIN! IT NEVER FAILS UNIVERSE! WHY? WHY DO ANIMALS HAVE TO BE CAGED ALL THE TIME! WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!?" Alex screamed. Alex has had enough of all these boxes. As Alex was in the box screaming his head off, Facilier was in the background watching. Then his door flew open. Mama Odie was the first to step in. " Boy! I dun thought you was gone in the grave! Why are ya standing there ALIVE?" Facilier was baffled. " Wha-what a-a-are y-you doing h-h-here?" He asked.  
" We have come to get our friend back. " Tiana said as she and the others came in.  
" Now what have I dun told you bout comin' back from da dead and torturing poor animals that come here?" Mama Odie asked. " Not to do i-" " Dat is right ' not to do it ' And what did you dun go off and do?" Mama Odie asked again. Facilier answered back in a sad kind of childish form. " I tortured poor animals."

Now everyone was sooooooo, confused. Was Mama Odie his-his mom? Sadly and truly, yes. Yes she was Facilier's mother. And she was getting on to him about torturing Alex. So after a long conversation with Facilier, Mama Odie convinced him to let Alex go and let them return safely to their circus. Of course everybody was still extremely confused, but guess it is how it is. Because Disney can go to the extreme...  
THE END  
Anna: Wasn't that a good story!  
Alex: I got to say that was a good story based on different animation studios colliding with one another.  
Anna: Well thanks for that information everybody already knew.  
Gia: So Facilier is the son of Mama Odie?  
Vitaly: Yeppers..  
( everyone looks at Vitaly funny)  
Anna: Who says Yeppers?  
Vitaly: I do?...  
Awkward Silence...(-(-(-(-(-(- -)-)-)-)-)-)  
Anna: Anyways! Please please please ple-  
Alex: Please what?  
Anna: I don't know?  
Gia: Whoo!  
Vitaly: Whoo!  
Alex: Whoo!  
Anna: Whoo!  
Marty: Whoo!  
Stefano: Whoo-a!  
Melman: Whoo!  
Gloria: Whoo!  
Narrator: REPEAT AS NEEDED!  
:^3


End file.
